The invention relates to a device for aspirating fluids from wounds, in particular to parts on and for such devices. Such devices and parts thereof are used in the drainage of wounds. For this purpose, a pre-evacuated suction bottle preferably equipped with a vacuum indicator is connected via a connecting tube with a perforated drainage tube which is inserted in the cavity of the wound, the latter being sealed airtight.